phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Fighter
Fighter is a class introduced in Phantasy Star Online 2. It is a powerful melee class that wields fast, powerful weapons; unlike the Hunter, which focuses more on survivability, the Fighter trades range and survivability for pure power. Overview Fighters are a specific subset of the Hunter; they were originally an "expert" class that needed to be unlocked by training the Hunter class to a certain Level. This requirement has since been removed. The Class Master for Fighter is Ohza. Fighter excels in melee combat at close range, much like the Hunter class. However, while Hunter does have some degree of coverage in terms of range, the Fighter is much more limited, with all of its weapons typically having almost nonexistence range factors. Instead, the Fighter relies on approach tactics, using Photon Arts to close the gap and assault enemies with powerful, point-blank Photon Arts. Fighter's Skill Tree typically entails risk; unlike the Hunter, who possesses Skills to reduce damage taken and decrease the chances of death, the Fighter specializes in gaining buffs when its conditions worsen, such as having low HP or PP. In exchange for being crippled, the Fighter gains large boosts in strength, further increasing its damage output. Weapons Barring Gunslash, the Fighter has three primary weapon types: * Knuckles: Gauntlets that cover the fists. Abysmal range, but make up for it with extremely high burst power. * Twin Daggers: Short blades that are reverse-wielded in both hands. Excels in multi-hit attacks and aerial combat. * Double Saber: Long, double-edged blade that folds into a compact form. Possesses great crowd control power. Skills Non-Tree Skills * DEX Up 1: Increase Dexterity. * HP Up 1: Increase HP. * HP Up 2: Increase HP. * Rare Mastery Fighter: Grant bonus S-ATK if wielding a weapon of Rare 10 or higher. * S-DEF Up 1: Increase S-DEF. * Step Advance: Increase invulnerability frames for Step. * Critical Strike: Boost Critical Hit Rate and the damage of Critical Hits. Stance Skills * Brave Stance: Boost damage when attacking an enemy from the front. Decrease damage when attacking an enemy from the rear. ** Brave S Up 1: Grant a percent damage bonus when attacking from the front while Brave Stance is active. ** Brave Critical: When Brave Stance is active, boost Critical Hit Rate when attacking from the front. * Wise Stance: Boost damage when attacking an enemy from the rear. Decrease damage when attacking an enemy from the front. ** Wise S Up 1: Grant a percent damage bonus when attacking from the rear while Wise Stance is active. ** Wise Critical: When Wise Stance is active, boost Critical Hit Rate when attacking from the rear. Weapon Skills * Double Saber Gear: Enables Double Saber Gear. Strike enemies to fill Gear. Press the Weapon Action button when at least one unit of Gear is filled to summon a kamaitachi to surround you, inflicting damage at regular intervals when an enemy is at point blank range. ** D Saber Wind Parrying: Activating Gear grants Just Guard frames. * T Dagger Gear: Enables Twin Dagger Gear. Perform additional jumps to fill Gear. While Gear has at least one unit stocked, the power of Photon Arts increases. Depletes upon touching the ground. ** T Dagger Spin Move: Enables movement while performing Twin Dagger Weapon Action. * Knuckle Gear: Enables Knuckle Gear. Strike enemies to fill Gear. Attack speed increases as Gear Level increases. Depletes when a combo is broken. ** Knuckle Gear Boost: Boost Gear Accumulation with Knuckle Gear. Tree Skills * S-ATK Up 1: Increase S-ATK. ** S-ATK Up 2: Increase S-ATK. ** S-ATK Up 3: Increase S-ATK. * Adrenaline: Extend duration of Shifta and Deband by 30 seconds. * Tech Arts JA Bonus: Gain a power boost when chaining different Photon Arts and Techniques together with Just Attacks. ** Tech Arts PP Save: When chaining different Photon Arts and Techniques together with Just Attacks, reduce the PP cost of consecutive Arts/Techs. * Chase Advance: Boost Striking damage against enemies afflicted with a status ailment. ** Chase Advance Plus: Boost damage against enemies afflicted with a status ailment. ** Chase Bind: Inflict Bind when attacking an enemy afflicted with a status ailment. * Halfline Boost: Boost status affliction chance when your HP decreases below 50%. * Deadline Slayer: Boost ATK when HP falls below 25%. ** PP Slayer: Boost ATK when PP falls below 50%. * Halfline Slayer: Boost ATK when HP falls below 50%. ** Crazy Heart: Boost natural PP recovery and manual PP recovery when suffering from a status ailment. ** Crazy Beat: Boost S-ATK when suffering from a status ailment. * Limit Break: Active Skill. Reduce maximum HP to 1/4 to boost Striking damage temporarily. Triggers Halfline and Deadline Skills and counts as a status for Crazy Heart and Crazy Beat. ** Limit Break Photon Charge: Instantly restore PP to maximum when Limit Break ends. Trivia * The name of this class is derived from Phantasy Star Universe, in which melee Expert and Master Types were designated by adding the name "Fighter" or shortening thereof to the Type's name. Category:Phantasy Star Online 2 Category:Classes